In the Palace of Dreams
by from-Wonderland-to-Underland
Summary: Alice and Tarrant share a dream in which many things become clear. Just a little one shot. Enjoy, comment, give story ideas, whatever, thank you!


White mist surrounded Alice as she blindly walked forward. She didn't know where she was going but something was calling her from somewhere in the distance, though it was barely above a whisper. _Alice...Alice...Alice..._ The voice was so familiar. It kept calling, pulling her forward into the unknown, Alice began to panic. She desperately needed to find the owner of that voice. Alice kept walking and searching until she was sure that she would never find its origin. Then, the voice called out a something that gave her no doubt of who it belonged to. _My Alice..._ Alice turned on her heels and ran into the mist without a second thought. He was here! He was here and she needed to find him.

"Tarrant? Where are you? Tarrant!" Alice cried. Suddenly, the mist began to part and a path revealed itself. Alice stopped, looking down. This was where she had been led but now she didn't know if she wanted to follow. What if Hatter didn't love her the way she loved him, what if this was all some cruel trick of her own mind? But what if he did? With that question in her mind, she took off with skirts in her hands. She had to know. Soon enough, the mist covered her and she was gone. The voice as her only guide and the path below her feet, she made her way. Then, something made her stop.

Before Alice, laid a castle of the purest white. The walls of Marmoreal were nothing compared to what was before her now. Tall towers guarded each wall, the walls seemed to glow with a faint blue hue, a blue similar to her own choice color. Bridges connected the entrances of the castle and towers. Even from where Alice stood she could see the different patterns carved into the walls and bridges. Moons, stars, hearts and chess pieces decorated every carving. It was almost like a story was being written right before her eyes, but that was not all. In front of the castle was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Red and white roses were planted in elegant swirls and patterns, poppies seemed to dance around a marble fountain, swaying to an unsung tune. The fountain itself held a pair of young lovers embracing each other in its' center. The young man had a beautiful top hat upon his head and his lady fair had beautiful curls that hung at her waist. Though Alice had yet to realize it, the fountain was a sign of what was yet to come. Tall hedges had been masterfully shaped into dozens of couples dancing as if at a ball, weeping willows surrounded it all as if to guard it against unwarranted eyes. Beautiful purple flowers, that Alice had never seen before, hung in the willows branch's much like a veil. As much as Alice would have liked to, she couldn't stay. She had to find him, but instead, he found her.

"Tell me, why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice whirled around to face what she so desperately had been searching for.

Tarrant

There, in the garden, stood the one person Tarrant had dreamed of for nights on end. There was his Alice, his beautifully curious Alice. Finally, he had found her. Tarrant had heard her calling for him, he could hear the desperation in her voice but he also heard fear, but of what he knew not. When he came across her, she was looking at the garden with such fascination he hadn't dared to speak, but then she looked troubled and turned away, a look of pain marred her natural beauty. He had called out to her with a simple, familiar question, "Tell me, why is a raven like a writing desk?" and that was all it took. Alice had spun around so quickly he thought for a moment that she might fall. He smiled at her and utter a hello. Time seemed to freeze as Alice mouthed something he didn't catch and raced toward him. Before Tarrant knew what happened, Alice had thrown her arms around his neck in a crushing hug. Laughter filled the air as they went crashing down to the ground. Alice began rambling off questions, such as, how he had gotten here and where they were. Alice couldn't find the right words to tell him how much she had missed him.

"Alice," Tarrant called gently.

She stopped and looked down at him. "Sorry, I'm fine," She murmured not entirely focused. Tarrant let out a little insane giggle as Alice's head cocked to the side, a question in her eyes. Alice sat up, still looking at him, unknown to her that she was straddling Tarrant. They sat still for a while in total silence both had a question but neither dared to ask. Suddenly, Tarrant blushed sensing that things might start to get awkward and cleared his throat, "Alice, I hate to sound rude but could you um...please get off?" He smiled with a pointed glance downward. Alice squeaked and quickly got up, reaching out a hand to help Tarrant up. A becoming blush graced her cheeks and Tarrant couldn't help but laugh. He reached up a hand as if to accept her help up, but with great force pulled her down and flipped her onto the ground beneath him. Alice's blush deepened as Tarrant smiled at her.

"Ye know lass, ye make it very hard ta focus ohn other things. Ah 'ave been tryin' noht ta think about ye, but it isn't possible." The brogue in his voice made Alice shutter. Tarrant noticed and smiled again. He let go of his outlandish side, "I have missed you terribly, Alice."

Alice reached up a hand to cradle his cheek. At that moment Tarrant realized just how much he loved Alice. He would give her the world if she asked him. He would fight off a hundred Jabberwockies if that was what it took to keep her safe.

"Alice...I love you." He almost whispered it but she heard him. Her beautiful blue eyes widened, a smile gracing her lips, then she did something unexpected, she laughed. Tarrant was taken back. Was she laughing at his love for her? Did she find him that foolish? His heart sank as did his smile. He began to pull himself off the ground, but Alice stopped him.

"I love you too, Tarrant. I'm sorry about laughing, I was so scared earlier that you might not love me the same way that I loved you and then y-" Tarrant silenced her with a single heartfelt kiss. Every bit of love he held for her was poured into it. Alice was stunned for a moment but soon started to kiss him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an effort to get closer. Tarrant smiled against her lips. His Alice was trying to take control and he might let her. Eventually. They pulled apart for much-needed air. Alice looked into Tarrant's eyes to find laughing purple eyes looking back at her. Love. Love was what she saw and there was so much more that he hadn't had the chance to say.

"Alice, come home to me, please." Tarrant could hear the need in his own voice. He reached for her hands to pull her to her feet. Once she was up he pulled her into a fierce hug, not daring to let her go.

"I don't know... I'm not sure." she murmured against Tarrant's chest. He chuckled, having expected that answer, "Then let meh show ye jus' how much ah need ye." Alice looked up at him, confused by what he meant but hadn't the chance to protest before Tarrant captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She was more than willing to oblige him, Tarrant's tongue teased her bottom lip. Alice readily opened her mouth, letting him in. Never before had she experienced a kiss filled with so much need or longing. When they pulled apart, there was no doubt in her mind. She was going home with the man she loved.

"Hatter, Is this all a dream?" Alice was scared that she was just imagining it all, but Tarrant laughed and shook his head.

"Did that feel like a dream to you?" Alice shook her head, "Alice, we are sharing a dream. That means I'm real, you're real, that kiss was real." Tarrant took hold of her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, "Now, my Alice, we just need to wake up." He gave her a gapped tooth smile and pinched her arm.

Alice sat up with a start, a fine layer of cold sweat covering her body. She needed to get back to him. The body length mirror in the corner of her room shimmered. That was her way home. Quickly, Alice changed into a blue dress much like the one she had worn when she had returned the second time, but before she left, Alice wrote a note to her mother explaining that she would be back someday and that she loved her. Without a second thought, Alice stepped through the mirror and into Underland, where her future awaited her.


End file.
